Bring Me to Life
by neverendingpast
Summary: My first songfic, utilizing Evanescence's "Bring Me to Life". I always thought that it could be turned into a vampire sounding song...and now I have. BWAHAHA! *chokes* Ahem. And it's my first Buffy fic so be nice. Or not, I really don't care! I don't even


DISCLAIMER: Oooookay...I don't own Buffy the Vampire Slayer. Nor do I own Evanescence. *drags Amy Lee cardboard standup around* Yes I do! I own Amy Lee, and she's the singer! I own Evanescence...aw forget it!

A/N: Okay, the concept's taken from a story I read a few days ago, it was an Inu-Yasha fic, but it was a song used as parts of it. Well...I did it with Bring Me To Life by Evanescence and Buffy the Vampire Slayer, because I've always thought that this song could be *twisted* to have a Vamp-ish sound...I mean, think of the lyrics..."the life among the dead", "I've been sleeping a thousand years", "bring me to life" HELLO??? Am I the only person who's seen this? Lol well R/R, please don't be too harsh, cuz I'm not the big Buffy spaz like my friend :) love you neway hun! But it's...let's just call it a bit of "Once More With Feeling" (the musical ep DUH lol) that was cut out...Spike/Buffy je l'adore! (I love it, for those people who aren't *obsessed* with French)!

His face was close to hers, and he stared into her eyes, sparkling like crystals, all that he could see. And he felt as though through his eyes, she could see into his soul.

"How can you see into my eyes like open doors, leading you down into my core, where I've become so numb?"

She was confused. What was he saying? Why would Spike be this...deep, and so...

He was feeling so down, and she couldn't figure out why. He was acting so strangely...

"Without a soul, my spirit's sleeping somewhere cold, until you find it there and lead it back home."

Spike felt alive. It was her. It was because of Buffy, and his hidden love for her, that he was this way right now.

"Wake me up inside, wake me up inside, call my name and save me from the dark."

Okay, so maybe his accent was cute, maybe he was really hot, but still. She was a Slayer, and she'd already had a vampire for a boyfriend...But his words were so touching, so chilling...

"Bid my blood to run before I come undone. Save me from the nothing I've become."

He was alone. He was coming undone. And she was the only one who could help, in his eyes. If she denied him, he would succumb to that nothingness and cease to be himself. And from their long love/hate relationship, he now knew what he wanted.

"Now that I know what I'm without, you can't just leave me. Breathe into me and make me real, bring me to life."

That was all he wanted. He wanted her to breathe her life into him, wake him up, so that they could live together. Buffy didn't dare to speak until he was finished getting out his thoughts...

"Wake me up inside, wake me up inside, call my name and save me from the dark. Bid my blood to run before I come undone. Save me from the nothing I've become. Bring me to life. Bring me to life."

He was cold, he wanted her, and he didn't know how she felt. He was sick of being a vampire, and being a loveless one at that. Soulless and alone, he did not want to continue on the path that he was on.

"Frozen inside without your touch, without your love, darling only you are the life among the dead."

Buffy couldn't hold it in anymore. "All of this sight, I can't believe I couldn't see! Kept in the dark, but you were there in front of me..."

"I've been sleeping a thousand years, it seems. Got to open my eyes to everything." He locked eyes with her again, staring intently at her, searching for what he wanted to find was there.

"Without a thought, without a voice, without a soul!" She felt horrible for him, felt his pain and his sorrow at a life after death alone.

"Don't let me die here." That is what he knew would happen, if she didn't say yes, if she didn't accept him...his life would be ruined and over.

"There must be something more!"

"Bring me to life! Wake me up inside, wake me up inside, call my name and save me from the dark. Bid my blood to run before I come undone. Save me from the nothing I've become. Bring me to life. Bring me to life."

A/N: yeah so...Spike is singing Amy Lee's parts, Buffy's the guy :P and I cut out the guy's rap in the chorus. Too bad! heh heh heh. I win! 


End file.
